Una velada especial (UA de Mundos Opuestos)
by Sakura Antoinette
Summary: Lemon. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en el capítulo 11 de "MO" los personajes si se besaran? Entérate


Advertencia: Contiene LEMON, si no es de tu agrado dicha temática, abstente de leer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, sólo la historia me pertenece…

Antes de leer es mi deber explicarte que este One-shot surge a partir del capítulo 11, llamado "Una velada especial" de mi fic "Mundos Opuestos" el cual encontras en mi perfil. Hay una escena donde aparece que dos personajes se besarán, pero son interrumpidos y no ocurre ningún contacto físico… pues bien, como regalo para mis lectoras, creé un "UA" dónde se supone que sí ocurrió un beso y otras cosas que cuando leas te enterarás…

Aún si no tenes interés alguno en leer el fic antes mencionado, igual podes disfrutar de este encuentro entre Serena y Darien. Espero les guste.

Gracias a mi amiga Rinkalukushi Mafer Chiba, ya que chachareando con ella surgió la idea, básicamente dijo "yo quería que se besaran y algo más…" y yo le dije "ah… eso se puede". Todo empezó con fines de ocio y al concluir ella y mi madre Lizzy, me animaron a publicarlo, después de haber leído fragmentos pre-edición.

También mi amiga Nikitha Chiba leyó un fragmento y le pareció bueno, así que Niki holaaaa :D Gracias por escucharme siempre mis locuras y entenderme n_n

Sin más que referirme los dejo y "buena lectura"

.

.

.

Una velada especial – con Lemon

-Podríamos hablar de otra cosa… ¿por favor? –lo miró a los ojos suplicante

-Como gustes, Marielle –pronunció el nombre con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

-No me digas así… -dijo entre dientes fulminándolo con su mirada amenazadora que lo hacía reír por lo graciosa que resultaba

-Así te llamas –susurró lentamente, intentando imitarla, pero sólo consiguió sonar terriblemente sensual

-Yo no hablo así… tonto –enarcó una ceja- y el hecho de que me llame así no significa que me tenga que gustar

-Sí hablas –acercó un poco el rostro y la vio fijamente- reclama eso a quien te haya puesto así

-Que no –se acercó también viéndolo desafiante- te tengo una solución: no me llames así y ya. ¿Sencillo no?

-A mí me gusta llamarte así… -siguió aproximándose- soy libre de llamarte a como guste

-Eres insoportable… –susurró viéndolo a los ojos- no te acerques tanto…

-¿Por… qué me alejas? –murmuró- no tiene nada de malo que me acerque

-Porque… te… -dijo suavemente hipnotizada por sus gemas azules

-¿Tú me…? –preguntó pausadamente acercándose más y más hasta que sus labios recibieron de los de ella la respuesta que su corazón negaba a dar. Darien besó con gran deleite los dulces labios de Serena, suaves, frescos y llenos de amor sólo para él. A cada roce suyo, ella respondía con pequeños besos a cada uno de sus labios. Sus manos permanecían inmóviles hasta que la necesidad de acortar la pequeña distancia que los separaba se hizo asfixiante y él la haló hacia sus piernas, ella se dejó llevar y colocó sus manos en los hombros de este hombre que sabía dominar sus sentidos. Por un instante, ambos se observaron, perdiéndose uno en los ojos del otro, contemplando ese hermoso brillo que surgía del amor que emanaba del fondo de sus corazones. El colocó su brazo derecho en la espalda de ella y la hizo inclinarse a un lado, besó su frente y recorrió ligeramente su fina nariz con sus labios, hasta llegar de nuevo a su boca. Besó lentamente su mentón, provocando que la respiración de Serena se acelerará más y más, ella acariciaba con su mano derecha el rostro de él mientras se besaban pausadamente, el tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor, no existía nada más que ellos...

- Así que presumías de tus besos... -susurró Darien cerca de la boca de Serena

- Ajá -murmuró tirando su labio inferior con los dientes

-¿Qué era lo que no terminaste de decir? ¿Tú me...? -preguntó deslizando los labios a su cuello, pequeños gemidos salieron de la boca de ella

-No es... ¿Obvio eso? -respondió con dificultad

-Quiero escucharlo... -la besó en los labios levemente- dímelo princesa... por favor...

-Tonto... -abrió los ojos y lo miró

-Manzanita... ¿No entiendes la importancia que tienen tus palabras, para mí?- dijo acariciando sus sonrojadas mejillas

-Te... te... mmm... -dubitó un instante- ...te amo, mi tontito

Apartó la vista a un lado. Él la ayudó a incorporarse, rodeándola más con su brazo. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Yo también... -susurró en su oído - te amo, te amo, te amo... Serena - pronunció su nombre deleitándose con cada sílaba de este y dio un leve mordisco en su oreja

-Darien... te amo -lo miró a los ojos, colocó sus manos en el pecho de él y las deslizo hacia arriba hasta tocar su rostro, lo haló un poco hacia ella y volvió a besarlo lenta y dulcemente, él la sujetó entre sus brazos, los besos cada vez cobraban más y más intensidad, hasta que él la hizo incorporarse y ella comprendiendo lo que él quería, se acomodó encima de él, quedando sentada en sus piernas con el torso paralelo al de él.

Darien entrelazó los brazos en la espalda de ella, colocó sus manos en sus costados y la pegó más a su cuerpo, quedando con los pechos de ella totalmente presionados contra su pecho musculoso. Las piernas le quedaron colgando a cada lado de los muslos de él. En un gesto felino, Serena deslizó lentamente su lengua sobre los labios de Darien, mientras este la rozaba con su labio superior, saboreándola. Sus lenguas se deslizaron una junto a otra en una perfecta sincronía. Ella se aferraba de sus brazos mientras el escurría los dedos debajo del borde de la blusa de ella. A medida que los besos se volvían más intensos, sus caricias eran más atrevidas.

-Oh Darien... -murmuró jadeante mientras el lamía su cuello y luego chupaba lentamente su suave piel

-Serena... -dijo con dificultad- tú quieres... conmigo... quieres...

-Sí..., te amo. Siempre... querré contigo -respondió su no terminada pregunta

Darien tomó su blusa y con gran destreza la despojó de esta, dejándola con un brasier color púrpura que contrastaba con su pálida piel, si bien tenía mayor acceso a sus pechos, no los tomó pues quería saciarse primero con el resto de su piel. Siguió besando sus labios y saboreándola con su lengua, mientras sus dedos le recorrían la espalda. Era impresionante el equilibrio que él mantenía durante este encuentro lleno de tanta pasión en que sólo los separaba del suelo un pequeño pero estable banco. Llevó sus manos a sus muslos mientras ella enredaba los dedos entre sus cabellos, él tiró de su labio inferior y lo soltó unos segundos para volverlo a tomar y succionar fuerte. El silencio los envolvía sólo interrumpido por el sonido de sus besos y sus frenéticas respiraciones.

-Vamos a... mi... a... cama... llévame a la cama... -susurró sin aliento

-Oh, princesa... -murmuró al sentir como crecía su erección, del roce del cuerpo de ella que era más constante, como si quisiera adherirse a él.

-Va...mos... -él se levantó del banco y ella aprovechó para enrollar sus piernas en las caderas de él... Sin dejar de besarla, le sujetó la espalda para mantenerla balanceada, luego, se encaminó a las escaleras, las empezó a subir con cuidado de no soltarla ni de tropezar... A medio camino la recostó a la pared y continuó besándola y acariciando sus muslos y su cintura, subiendo y bajando las manos por sus costados, ella acariciaba su cuero cabelludo bajando las manos hasta sus hombros y espalda. Darien le ayudó a poner los pies en los escalones, comenzó a besarla dirigiéndose hacia abajo, besó ligeramente su cuello y pecho, arriba de su ombligo...

-Aah... ¿Aún te duele? -articuló con dificultad refiriéndose al piercing

-Sólo un poco... Estoy bien... -lo miró arrodillado viéndola con total adoración

Darien se acercó a su vientre y dio pequeños besos en todo este, luego empezó a lamer lentamente cada espacio como si fuera un rico helado. Serena se retorcía en la pared con las uñas tratando de sostenerse de alguna parte que por la embriaguez que sentía... no lograba hallar...

Se levantó, le dio varios besos rápidos e intensos, luego la hizo girarse para desabrocharle el sostén, lo arrojó hacia un lado, deslizando sus manos por su cintura, tomó entre estas ambos pechos y se pegó a su espalda haciéndola quedar atrapada con su erección apretada a su trasero. Dio pequeños besos en la división de su peinado y le susurró al oído palabras llenas de amor y pasión.

-Eres hermosa princesa. Todo lo que deseo en la faz de la tierra. Me haces sentir tan fuerte, tan poderoso. No te imaginas cuanto te amo. Cuanto... deseo que seas sólo de mí...

-Ya... lo soy... siempre lo seré... Sólo quiero que... me ames... Por favor hazlo... - respondió dándole el "sí" para que continuara su apasionado encuentro

Se separó de ella, levantó un poco sus manos, haciendo que sus pechos subieran, luego los soltó despacio, recorrió los dedos por su cintura y la alzó en brazos llevándola hasta la habitación de ella. La colocó con delicadeza en aquella cama suave y dulcemente aromatizada con su aroma de mujer. Se deshizo de su camisa, mostrando esa perfecta anatomía que poseía, ese cuerpo cálido que sabía hacer sentir protegida a la hermosa rubia. Le dirigió una mirada, ambos se sonrieron.

-Manzanita manzanita, tanta belleza debería ser un crimen... –dijo con voz ronca

-¿Me vas a castigar por eso? –preguntó fingiendo inocencia

-Desde luego... ahora te torturaré con mi cuerpo para que aprendas a no ser tan presumida y besucona...

Se arrodilló a la orilla de la cama y le sacó las medias una por una, tomó uno de sus pies y lamió la planta rápidamente haciéndola saltar en la cama y chillar de risa.

- ¡Noooooo! Me haces cosquillas - se sonrojó y se le escaparon algunas lágrimas por la risa

-Oh sí... -sonrió y se acercó poco a poco apoyando sus manos a los costados de su cintura

-Darien... aún estás a tiempo de detenerte... -Serena experimentó un instante de duda- tú podrías tener a alguien más...

-Shhh para mí... no hay nada más exquisito en el mundo, que estar entre tus brazos- rozó su nariz con la suya- sentir... como me entregas tu corazón... en cada uno... de tus besos -estas dulces palabras la hicieron tiritar, él le había dejado muy claro que la elegía por encima de todo, sólo ella existía para él, ese momento no le pertenecía a nadie más que ellos, él era sólo suyo, ella sólo era de él, cada poro de sus pieles clamaba por su entrega mutua...

Se besaron lentamente, sin prisa alguna, el tiempo no existía, lo que fue ya no era, lo que sería no lo sabían, sólo importaban ellos...

Darien abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, silenciosamente le pidió permiso de retirar la única prenda que los separaba de consumar su amor. Retiró las bragas moradas, deteniéndose a acariciar con sus dedos, esa marca en forma de rosa que anunciaba en silencio al dueño de ese cuerpo, es decir, a él mismo. Se levantó un momento para deleitarse con esa bella, impecable y perfecta piel, ese rostro en forma de corazón, cuyas mejillas sonrosadas ardían de la timidez que sentía Serena por ser vista por vez primera totalmente desnuda por el único soberano de su cuerpo, mente y alma. Su piel pálida surcada por pequeños vellos rubios, su dorada cabellera con puntas enrizadas que caían sutilmente a su alrededor...

-Yo también quiero deleitarme con la belleza de tu anatomía, mi amor -susurró con una cálida sonrisa

-Aún estás a tiempo de huir -respondió muy sensual

-No hace falta... tengo todo lo que puedo desear, justo delante mío y no pienso renunciar a ello, porque sería como renunciar al aire que respiro... -lo miró con todo el amor que estaba sintiendo

Darien desabrochó su pantalón y bajó la cremallera, se despojó de las prendas lentamente ante la mirada observadora de su amante...

-Más apetecible no podrías ser, mi vida... -lo alagó viéndolo detalladamente

A pesar de que su miembro estaba listo para ella, quería ir despacio, saborear cada parte de ella, así como hacerle disfrutar la experiencia, después de todo era la primera vez de Serena y él quería dejarle un grato recuerdo...

Darien se acostó de medio lado, luego la tomó de la cintura colocándola encima de él a horcajadas, con el torso pegado al suyo. Ella tenía el control, lo besó levemente, saboreando cada contacto con esa tan sensible piel, aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo, su cálido aliento, sintiendo bajo ella el ritmo acelerado de su respiración, los frenéticos bombeos de su corazón, con sus manos sostenía el rostro masculino, mientras él acariciaba su espalda

-¿Lista mi princesa de la luna? -le preguntó entre las pausas de sus besos

-¿Princesa de la luna? -respondió con otra pregunta con los labios de él entre sus dientes

-Eres tan bella que creo que bajaste del cielo, me pregunto qué he hecho para ser merecedor de tal maravilla -ella guardó silencio lo observó un instante

-Existir. Simplemente... existir -concluyó por decir

Él rodó a un lado quedando ahora arriba de ella, frotó su nariz en la cima de sus pechos, la calidez que despedían era tremendamente tranquilizadora y adictiva, dio pequeños besos en estos, acarició con sus labios su pezón derecho mientras con una mano acariciaba el pecho izquierdo, luego usó su lengua para rodear el primero de manera lenta y torturadora, lo deslizó entre sus labios y succionó fuerte, haciéndola soltar un fuerte gemido que envió sacudidas por todo su sistema nervioso, centrándose en esa área, desde antaño especializada en crear vida.

-Darien... ya... puedes -dijo con las palabras tropezando en sus labios

-No hay prisa... - murmuró, repitió el mismo proceso anterior con su otro pecho, mientras sujetaba el opuesto. Serena no quería esperar, Darien tampoco, pero necesitaba que ella estuviese totalmente lista, para que el disfrute fuera pleno. Bajó despacio a su vientre, el lugar que le daba el mayor regocijo, palpar esa zona creadora de vida humana, que podía albergar al más pequeño e inocente ser y protegerlo, lo llenaba de amor. Él quería ser parte de esa vida, quería dejar ahí su simiente y protegerla si era posible con su propia vida. Siguió bajando despacio, lamió ese punto que da mayor placer a una mujer, saboreó con gran deleite los labios suaves de esa área. Serena estaba sumida en una oleada de sensaciones nuevas pero placenteras, cada pequeño toque que su amado hacía, la llevaba al borde de la locura. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese estado de embriaguez..., Darien se deslizó hasta dónde se encontraba ese tatuaje de una rosa, que simbolizaba su fiel amor y lo cubrió de besos, luego volvió a su vientre, sus pechos, llegando finalmente a sus labios

Había llegado el momento, ambos sabían que si lo deseaban, cualquiera podía darse a la fuga, pero, ninguno quería eso... Los dos querían esto y no se detendrían, ignorarían sus temores, sus dudas y cualquier sentimiento contrario al amor. Darien se levantó un poco y palpó con sus dedos el área que palpitaba de deseo por él, estaba completamente húmeda y lista para dar refugio a su cuerpo. Se acercó despacio a ella sin quitar la vista de sus ojos azul cielo, que lo veían con nervios, ella quería poder proporcionarle el placer del que lo consideraba merecedor. Darien se deslizó muy despacio, rompiendo la pequeña barrera que separaba a la Serena niña, de la Serena mujer. Ella cerró los ojos respirando hondamente, mientras él se deslizaba en su interior al ritmo más lento posible. El dolor era abismal, pero no igualaba al inmenso amor que sentía por él. Abrió los ojos lo miró con aprobación y él empezó a embestirla rítmicamente sin dejar de verla, no quería apartarle la vista, ya que deseaba darle con su mirada la fuerza para resistir los dolores de su primera vez.

Serena sentía el ligero dolor que batallaba con el placer experimentado, se percató que estaba totalmente callada, él la contemplaba con la respiración dificultosa, mientras entraba y salía con un ritmo exquisitamente enloquecedor, ella no sabía que decirle, quería darle las gracias, o decirle cualquier cosa que evidenciara lo mucho que le gustaba él, así que después de divagar un poco llegó a la conclusión que en ese momento las palabras estaban de más. Serena empezó a emitir pequeños gemidos, imaginó que estaba saboreando un delicioso postre y gesticulaba los sonidos, al principio se sentía como una boba, pero al ver que sus gemidos volvían loco a Darien, olvidó su incomodidad y se dejó llevar, gimió, mordisqueó la boca de Darien, lo rodeó con las piernas, lo veía a los ojos y se relamía de gusto, él se sentía en las nubes, caía en picada sin paracaídas, pero libre, totalmente feliz y pleno. Serena lo complementaba lo hacía sentir joven, viril y fuerte. Poco a poco empezaron a sentir que el placer que los embargaba crecía más y más, arrastrándolos a una explosión de satisfacción, dónde ambos cuerpos vibraron al unísono. Serena cerró sus ojos, su sangre desbordante de éxtasis recorrió todo su sistema a gran velocidad y Darien se liberó en su interior, pronunciando su nombre con una voz tan ronca y sensual que erizaba la piel.

Aún con la respiración entrecortada y las manos temblorosas, él empezó a acariciarla con delicadeza, besó las rojísimas mejillas, apartó los cabellos de su rostro.

-¿Cómo... estuve? -preguntó con una sonrisa dulce

-Creo que incluiré las manzanas a mi dieta, son tan... suculentas -respondió- estuviste maravillosa, mi amor. Completamente perfecta -besó sus labios despacio

-Tú me haces sentir perfecta, te amo, hoy, mañana y por siempre -acarició las mejillas de él

-¿Aunque se me caigan un día los dientes? -rio levemente

-Aunque un día tengas que dejar el mundo de los vivos, mi corazón te buscará y te amará sin importar las condiciones -lo miró a los ojos tratando de controlar su acelerada respiración

-No tendrás que buscarme, porque aún si ya no existo más, mi amor se quedará contigo. A ti me he entregado desde ahora y para siempre, en cuerpo, mente, alma y corazón. Te amo, Serena - dio un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz

-Te amo, Darien

Sellaron esa promesa de amor fiel con más besos y siguieron amándose el resto de la noche sin importar lo que deparara el futuro...

.

* * *

_¿Fin?_

_Fin es sinónimo de renunciar y una soñadora jamás renuncia. _

_Eternamente soñadora, Sakura Antoinette_

_._

_._

_Espero les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo, dedicación y quería compartirlo con ustedes. _

_¡Ah! Antes que lo olvide, estaba escuchando la canción "Yo te voy a amar" de Boyz II men, mientras editaba todo, por si quieren ponerla en aleatorio mientras leen :D_

_Gracias y hasta pronto… :*_


End file.
